


Love is a Gamble (And You Rock My World)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Help, Idiots in Love, Oops, Rare Pair, Smut, but i tried, its a habit, probably out of character, slow burn?, sorry i comment in the tags, the only two fics i have on here are both smut huh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: !! DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!!“I bet I can make you love me”Those were the words that had gotten her into this mess, slipped so casually from between two smiling lips and accompanied by a playful wink and skirt swish.It seemed so stupid at the time, so ridiculous - how could this ditzy punk ever make Celeste love her? The idea itself was preposterous. Her type was much more dark, masculine, and quiet.The polar opposite of the wild-haired girl in front of her.((It starts out with smut but there's a lot more to it, i promise. If you like rare pairs - hey! Give it a try. These two don't get enough love.))
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Mioda Ibuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Dingy Classroom

“I bet I can make you love me”

Those were the words that had gotten her into this mess, slipped so casually from between two smiling lips and accompanied by a playful wink and skirt swish. 

It seemed so stupid at the time, so ridiculous - how could this ditzy punk ever make Celeste love her? The idea itself was preposterous. Her type was much more dark, masculine, and quiet. 

The polar opposite of the wild-haired girl in front of her.

The wild haired girl who had her hands on her shoulders and a thigh pressed between her own, breath tickling her ear as she leaned in to press her lips against her neck.

Celeste’s breath escaped her in a sigh, hands running up Ibuki’s back to her shoulders, at which point she pulled her chest flush against hers. As she was pushed up against the wall she could feel music thrumming behind her, evidence of an ongoing party downstairs. The party they had just left. 

Their collective classmates were probably wondering where they had gone, but then Ibuki’s lips were on hers and it didn’t really matter anymore. She had never felt more alive - more here in the moment. She had a tendency to keep people at a distance - to manipulate them with her words rather than actually become close to them. 

For reasons unknown to her that always seemed to fall apart whenever Ibuki was around.

Similar to the way she was currently falling apart. 

Pink eyes met her own red ones, and she grabbed Ibuki’s shirt collar and tugged her down into a deeper kiss. Their lips slid together perfectly after only a little bit of awkward bumping and an unfortunate encounter between Ibuki’s teeth and her own. She deepened the kiss, tongue tracing against the other girl’s inner lip. 

Her concentration was cut short, however, as Ibuki’s thigh pushed against her more insistently. Her lips broke away from the other girl’s and her head fell back in a gasp. It was hardly enough to be heard at all, what with the bass sending low vibrations through her back and the music surrounding the air around them. 

The girl in front of her ran her hands up her waist, cupping first one breast and then another in her hands, placing delicate kisses across Celeste’s collarbones all the while. Celeste was so lost in the moment that a real moan slipped out of her when one of the hands made their way down under her skirt.

She shouldn’t be here right now- pressed up against a wall in a dingy classroom with the last person she imagined ever, ever doing this with. 

Ibuki’s fingers - graceful yet calloused from her years playing guitar, pushed slow circles into her underwear. Her hips bucked forward into the contact, and her forehead came to rest against Ibuki’s. 

“Aaah- you -“ She cut herself off with a yelp as a finger slipped under the elastic band and Ibuki suddenly hoisted one of her legs up so it was wrapped around her waist. 

Her finger curled perfectly inside her, and the last remaining bits of Celeste’s composure (if she even had any, at this point) fell apart. 

Ibuki’s tongue danced along her collarbone, sucking delicious marks into it that she knew she would have a hell of a time hiding later. Oh well - she would come up with something. For now, it just felt too good to tell her to stop it.

As a second finger was added Ibuki ran her hands up to Celeste’s chest, circling a talented finger around her nipple and then even leaning down to mouth it through the fabric. 

The contrasting warmth of her mouth and then cold of the air when Ibuki drew back had her arching up for more.

She felt like she was coming undone at the seams.

Through the sweat and the dim lighting, she could see the way Ibuki’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration and her tongue stuck out ever so slightly. It was almost…. cute…before the fingers in her were twisted and curled in a way that made her gasp and bite back the moan rising in her throat.

Her hands smoothed over the other girl’s neck, tucking a wildly colored stray hair behind her ear. She wanted to see the flush on her cheeks creep all the way down the slope of that graceful neck. She wanted to see Ibuki’s face when she was falling apart, at her hands.

Her hands and no-one else’s. 

The only coherent though she has as she grasped onto the other’s head and pushed it back toward her chest was that Ibuki’s hair was awfully soft. Especially for someone who had undoubtedly dyed it many times. It wasn’t fair, really. 

Her back arched up into Ibuki’s touch, causing the cute look on the wild-haired girl to twist into a smirk. 

She hated the way she smiled at her - hated the way she curled her fingers in the perfect way to make Celeste’s thighs shake. She hated those dumb piercings and the way that she was undoubtedly attractive and talented beyond dispute.

But the thing she hated the most? Was that she didn’t really hate any of it at all. 

There was a small part of her that wanted this to last - to not be a one time thing. To feel Ibuki’s fingers curl so deliciously in her again, and taste the homemade punch from the party below on her tongue as she kissed her.

She blamed the cheap sentimental feelings that came with sex. Of course this wasn’t anything… real. Just a bit of fun. It was just lust, and it was perfectly normal to think of your partner as unreasonably attractive.

Well, she thought so, at least. She didn’t really know.

Another, more powerful wave of pleasure rolled through her as Ibuki’s fingers twisted and curled deeper, and it was enough to send her over the edge. 

“Fuck,” Celeste cursed under her breath, as all of her senses blanked out on anything but the girl in front of her. 

Ibuki stroked her through it before drawing back her hand, wiping it casually on the side of her shirt. 

As she came down from the high of her orgasm, she tried to stand on her own once again, attempting to gracefully remove her leg from Ibuki’s thigh. It was a rather unsuccessful attempt, as she was still unsteady on her feet. She felt the blood rush to her head as she wobbled a little bit. 

Ibuki’s hands shot out to steady her, bringing one of Celeste’s hands up to her mouth to kiss it. 

“You alright there, m’lady?”

The teasing in her voice was apparent, using the nickname Hifumi used so often for her. If she were a weaker woman, she would have giggled and played along.

Celeste looked into her eyes and thought to herself for a moment. She felt almost… guilty, being completely on the receiving end of this exchange. Like it was an unfair trade-off.

Which was preposterous, since she had always put her own pleasure first above all others’. 

That was the reason that she had agreed to this stupid bet in the first place, because she could get something out of it. Now that she had gotten what she wanted, she should just leave.

Then again… maybe she simply wasn’t satisfied yet. There was something about the other girl that was so… tempting. 

It was at this moment that she realized that she hadn’t responded yet, which was not only impolite but also inconvenient. 

“I’m fine, thank you.” She squeezed the other girl’s hand, lacing their fingers together and putting on her best smile as she made her proposal. “Why don’t we… retire to your room, for the night?”

Pink eyes widened and a blush spread across those cute cheeks. “Ibuki thinks this is a great idea! Let’s go!”

For a brief moment, as she was practically dragged down the hall by the over-excited girl, she wondered what on earth she had gotten herself into. 

They turned a corner in the hall and Ibuki swung open her door with a rather unreasonable amount of gusto, revealing her room. It was pretty normal, actually, considering the girl’s wild tastes. 

There were snack bags and drinks littered haphazardly around the room, with pink and blue two-toned curtains decorating the walls. She had her beloved guitar propped up in the corner of the room, alongside some rather neglected looking plants. 

Not that any of this really mattered to Celeste, of course, it’s not like she was planning to come back to this room after tonight. 

Ibuki looked a bit unsure for the first time since the night had started, reaching her hand up to scratch at the back of her head. 

“Um, make yourself at home!”

Celeste stared at her. Did she really not get what was implied when she asked to come back to her room that night? Just because Ibuki was the one who had made this stupid bet didn’t mean that Celeste was going to just be on the receiving end.

Celeste was a naturally competitive person - she was rarely satisfied with just winning. It wasn’t a true victory unless the other person lost. Perhaps this is why she was determined to flip the tables on the unsuspecting girl - it was easy to not fall in love. 

It would be more fun to make the other girl fall for her. More entertaining. Or maybe she just wanted to see Ibuki’s face when the only thing she could remember was Celestia’s name and the only thing she could do was beg for more.

Yes, it would be the most fun gamble she had in awhile.

And what more important stakes could you put on the line than your own heart, after all? What more fun a toy than human emotions?

That was what she told herself, at least.

Her fingers wrapped around Ibuki’s shoulders as she pushed her back onto the bed, savoring the look of pleasant surprise on the other girl’s face.

This was going to be fun, indeed.


	2. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god oh frick another chapter (:
> 
> Ill write an actual summary later probably but i'm very tired.   
Thank you all so much for reading!!! <3

Light was filtering in from somewhere, as Ibuki’s eyes fluttered open. She rolled over and glared at the offending curtain, which was rippling from the wind of her open window. Sunlight danced across the bed, both creating pretty patterns and getting directly in her eyes. 

She yawned and reached up to rub her eyes, not too happy being woken up this early in the morning - she was a night owl, and very proud of it. On the way up to her eyes one of her hands rubbed against something warm and soft next to her, and last night’s events jolted back to her. 

She peered over at the sleeping girl next to her, looking almost angelic with the sunlight dappling her face.

There was something oddly… innocent about Celeste, like a mask she carried with her all day fell away when she slept. Her lips pouted down in a slight frown, and her chest rose and fell with steady breaths. Her hair, so normally styled and cared for, was an absolute disaster. 

Ibuki could see the marks she left on her collarbones last night, and wondered briefly just how mad Celeste would be about that when she woke up. Though she had seemed to enjoy it last night, things often looked different in the morning.

The raven-haired girl’s clothes were also crumpled in a heap next to the bed, something that wasn’t technically Ibuki’s fault. After all, she hadn’t known what Celeste wanted last night when she asked to come back to her room.

She hadn’t planned for Celeste to have pinned her to her own mattress, and kiss her until she was dizzy.

Perhaps with anyone else she could have made the assumption that they wouldn’t have been doing much, well, sleeping, but Celeste was unpredictable. Ibuki knew that her facade only slipped so much when she was around because she annoyed her, and definitely didn’t expect to get anything out of this bet.

Speaking of it, the bet. 

She wasn’t sure what, exactly, had possessed her to act on the dumb impulse. What shocked her even more was that Celestia had agreed so quickly, a determined look set on her face.

Maybe it was that Ibuki was always wanting what she couldn’t have. Like the way she had wanted a band that actually understood and accepted her for who she was, wholeheartedly. The way she had wanted band members who actually cared about her personally and not just her musical talent. 

More likely than that, it was another impulsive decision she had acted on, diving in without a second thought.

It was so insufferable, how Celeste distanced herself from the group, when all Ibuki wanted was to be a part of it.

So last night Ibuki had approached her in the corner of the party, where she was sipping daintily on the questionable fruit punch. It was only questionable because Teruteru had made it… and, well, he wasn’t exactly the most innocent person in her class.

Celestia had looked up at her coolly, greeting her with the small smile she greeted everyone with and a few words.

Ibuki hadn’t paid much attention, she was high from the adrenaline of the party. High from the feeling of the music pumping through her body. And perhaps not-so-metaphorically high from whatever Teru had managed to put in the punch. 

“Why don’t you come dance with us?” She asked, shimmying her shoulders and feet to the music. The bass pounded in her eardrums, making it impossible to keep still.

“What?”

“I said why don’t you come dance with us? Loosen up a little bit! Have fun!”

“I’m perfectly fine here, thank you.”

The little smile was back, as fake as one painted onto a porcelain doll.

Perfect. Ice cold.

Something bubbled up in her stomach - maybe anger, maybe fruit punch. It didn’t really matter to her anymore. 

“It’s because you’re afraid,” She muttered, wobbling her feet side to side to the beat.

“Pardon?”

“You’re scared. That’s why you’re so distant.”

“I believe you must be mistaken.”

There was an edge to Celestia’s voice now, but if anything it was a relief that it wasn’t as cold anymore.

“I’m not. You know that Ibuki’s right!,” Ibuki grinned, sticking her tongue out.

“What on earth gives you the right? You hardly know me!”

She shrugged her shoulders, watching the other’s expression carefully.

Her face wasn’t such a perfect mask now that it was grimacing at her in anger. And maybe Ibuki shouldn’t have felt satisfied from that - but she really, really did.

“I bet it’s not that you can’t love people. It’s just that you don’t want to. You’re scared.”

“I-“

“I bet I can make you love me.”

She wasn’t sure what possessed her to say that, and a part of her wanted to take the words back and shove them far, far away. But it wasn’t like she could hypnotize Celeste into forgetting. And it would give her a chance to wipe that mask off her face for real if her plan worked. She didn’t really care if Celeste loved her or not, only about destroying the walls she had so deliberately put up.

What the heck, call her a rebel.

Celeste paused for a moment, tilting her head in consideration. Ibuki’s heart leapt into her throat with excitement. If there was one thing that the raven-haired girl couldn’t resist, it was a gamble.

“It’s a deal.”

Celestia’s face shifted to determination and she stuck out her hand. Ibuki grabbed it and shook it firmly, matching the look of determination with her own after being only briefly surprised.

After a few failed attempts at getting Celeste to dance with her (oh no, she wasn’t giving up, don’t get the wrong idea here. She just got bored and decided to save that for later.) she leaned in close to the other girl’s ear and suggested that they go somewhere more private if Celeste wasn’t going to be any fun here.

Because, what the heck? She was always up for a good time, and Celeste was undeniably attractive. If nothing else, this would get them closer. Literally.

For a moment she was sure she had taken it too far and Celeste was going to back out of their little gamble, but then the other girl shivered and nodded her head swiftly.

………..

And now she was laying in bed next to Celeste, trying to ignore the part of her that adored how cute she looked while she was sleeping.

It was really stupid.

Dark lashes fluttered open and eyes like rubies stared into Ibuki’s own. Celeste shifted under the covers, apparently too comfortable to get up but not comfortable enough to avoid snide comments.

“I’m sure if you took a picture, it would last longer.”

“Is that a challenge?,” Ibuki asked, biting back a smirk as she pretended to fish for her phone in the pile of discarded clothes next to the bed.

Celestia whapped her on the shoulder with a pillow, and she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“Ibuki’s kidding! Ibuki wouldn’t really take a picture, don’t worry.”

“I’d rather preserve some of my dignity, at least.”

Celeste sighed and ran her hands through her hopelessly tangled hair. She looked a bit disgruntled, and Ibuki wasn’t sure if it was because of her hair or because she had just woken up in Ibuki’s bed.

She grabbed her hairbrush from her night stand, and handed it to Celeste with a smile. Despite being half asleep and conflicted, she wasn’t going to be a bad host!

“Is even your hairbrush obnoxiously colorful?” Celeste asked, staring at it like it had personally offended her before sighing and dragging it through her hair.

“Hey! I didn’t have to lend you my hairbrush,” Ibuki huffed indignantly. Her hairbrush was amazing, and she would stand by that! It was vibrantly purple with streaks of glitter paint over the whole thing. And the glitter only sometimes flaked off into her hair and refused to come out for weeks, so what was to complain about really?

Ibuki swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched her arms up in a yawn. She was about to get up and walk over to her closet to grab a clean school uniform when she heard another huff from behind her.

“Do you have no dignity?” Celeste asked, shielding her eyes with one of her hands, “At least cover up with a sheet.”

Ibuki almost burst into another giggling fit.

“Are you serious, last night you were the one who su- mmph.”

A hand was clapped over her mouth as Celeste had slid out of bed after her, ignoring her own advice and then seeming to realize this as her ears flushed pink. 

Ibuki watched as she crossed her arms over her chest, stooping to pick up her own clothes off the floor.

They got dressed in silence, and although Ibuki was the kind of person to absolutely despise silence Celeste was definitely not. And, she had to admit, it was a nice change of pace. 

Celeste stood in the mirror, scrutinizing the obvious hickeys that poked out from her shirt collar. Ibuki felt almost guilty about leaving them there, except that seeing Celeste with such obvious marks on her chest - left there by her - was undeniably satisfying.

It was like taking something that seemed untouchable and pulling it down by the shirt collar until it was in reach.

“Um… sorry,” She said anyway, bouncing on the balls of her feet and biting her lip. She really should have tried to hide them more. But on the other hand, Celeste’s neck was fairly mark-free and she was congratulating herself on her restraint.

“It’s fine,” Celeste answered, adjusting her tie so that it fit much more snugly around her neck and hid the evidence. “It’s not like I tried to stop you.”

At this Celeste even laughed a little, and it was sweet even though the mask was ever so surely slipping back onto her face. 

Ibuki missed the relaxed calm of her sleeping face already.

She didn’t really want to think about why too much.

It was just because Celeste was always so fake, all the time, otherwise. 

But Ibuki had managed to see her not once, but twice, without it. Once when she was coming undone at her fingertips and once again when she was breathing softly, sleeping as the morning light danced across her face.

That was definitely progress - and ibuki was downright determined to win this bet.

…………

They didn’t see each other for the rest of the day, which was okay with Ibuki because she could hang out with some of her actual friends instead of her new… Acquaintance? Girl-she-slept-with-once-because-of-a-gamble? Whatever Celestia was to her. 

She spent the morning with Hajime and Soda in the band room, just messing around with the guitar and having fun watching Soda try to actually play drums by the speaker he had just rewired. (Very futile attempts, by the way.)

By about 10 in the morning both the boys were fairly worn out and wanted to go and get a late breakfast, which Ibuki hopped up and agreed to instantly.

Soda ran his tongue over his teeth and made a very unsuccessful attempt at flirting with the waitress at the little cafe they decided to go to, which got him punched in the shoulder by Hajime and laughed at by Ibuki as the only thing it earned him was a mildly disgusted glance.

As they walked up to the counter to pay, it was actually Ibuki who was handed a little slip of paper with a number on it.

She flashed it at Soda and stuck her tongue out at him as they were walking out of the cafe, giggling.

“I told you she was gay, dude! It was so obvious that she was flirting with Ibuki the whole time!” Hajime exclaimed, seeming way too happy about that.

“Freakin’ hell,” Soda muttered, kicking a pebble along the sidewalk with his shoe. He didn’t look too dejected, though.

He was too busy peering over Ibuki’s shoulder at the little slip of paper with a hastily scrawled number and a heart, unable to suppress his grin.

“Get some, Ibuki! Damn, you’re lucky. What I wouldn’t give to be a hot girl,” Soda joked.

Ibuki couldn’t help but snort both at the mental image of Soda as a ‘hot girl’ and the encouragement of her friends. She really was lucky to have such supportive people in her life.

The thing was, she couldn’t really call this waitress without blowing off the gamble she was so invested in with a certain dark-haired someone. And in her mind? There was no contest.

She gently folded the number and dropped it into a trash can they passed by as they walked down the street, careful to be discreet about it so that her friends wouldn’t question her.

Despite how open she was about being bisexual and interested in relationships, it was hard to say the same for Celeste. The only thing she had ever indicated about herself was her fantasy about being served by guys dressed as vampires.

Honestly, it was kind of ironic that she had let Ibuki press her against the wall of a dusty classroom above a party at all - she wasn’t really a rebellious type. Dark and mysterious and untouchable, perhaps, but not rebellious.

Smack!

Ow! Ibuki stumbled back and rubbed her head, glaring at the offending street sign she had just walked straight into. 

Soda was doubled over laughing as Hinata touched her forehead in concern. 

“Um… Ibuki? Are you okay? You kinda spaced out on us there for a second.”

“You - hah, you just - fucking - hahah - walked right into the sign - wham!” Soda contributed, like any concerned friend would, before doubling over laughing again.

The corner of Hinata’s lips twitched, and Ibuki couldn’t help but giggle a little bit herself.

Soda managed to compose himself after a few more seconds, straightening up and wiping his eyes. 

“You good, bro?”

She rubbed the bump forming on her forehead and nodded, laughing a little bit. The fact that she was wrapped up in her thoughts enough to run into something would have been concerning if it didn’t happen on a weirdly regular basis. 

But it had. Many times.

“Yeah, I’m good. Sorry, i kinda spaced out for a little bit there,” she giggled, dropping her hand back to her side and hoping that the injury didn’t give her a headache.

The three of them decided to stop and catch a movie that was playing at one of the local theaters before going their separate ways. 

She personally went back to her dorm room and plugged in her guitar, cranking up the volume on the amps and playing until her fingers were sore. She was glad that the walls were soundproof, because it allowed her to do this at any time she felt like it. 

After setting aside the guitar, she chewed on her lip as she thought about what to do next. 

It was already fairly late, and the sun had set about an hour ago.

Her songwriting journal was wide open on her bed, with a few notes hastily scribbled onto it. She didn’t have the kind of motivation to continue right now - she preferred to wait until outside inspiration struck so she could put her whole self into doing what she loved most.

See, she could focus on the homework that had been assigned over the weekend, but since none of the students were required to attend normal classes it didn’t really matter much. 

On the other hand she had something much more interesting to do.

Someone much more interesting to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading this far, it means a lot to me.  
If you have any constructive criticism for my writing, i'd appreciate it - i'm trying to improve my writing. 
> 
> This was self indulgent bullshit hagjlsdjg  
But u know what? That's kinda the point of fanfiction. So that's ok.


End file.
